


The Sorting of Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy

by phrynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad!Draco Malfoy, Dad!Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Draco and Harry have a daughter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts House Sorting, M/M, Married Couple, Muggle Technology, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne
Summary: Please tell me I’m not the father of a Hufflepuff.





	The Sorting of Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isleen_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isleen_).
  * Inspired by [Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340760) by [phrynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne). 



> This is a random text drabble that popped into my mind. It follows the events on my fic Hurricane, but you don't need to read it to get this (but if you do, I'll be super happy). Harry and Draco are married and they've adopted a girl named Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy. Harry is a teacher at Hogwarts, Draco owns a bookstore, and this is their daughter's sorting ceremony.
> 
> Please note this is only text!

She’s still with the hat on

 

_Seven fucking minutes?_

 

Bet you she’s arguing with it

 

_Wonder who she takes after._

 

Look I had issues alright?

 

_Our child does not have issues._

 

Don’t worry she’s probably arguing for the creation of a fifth house

 

_Or the abolition of the house system. Told you she spends way too much time with Granger._

 

_Is she sorted?_

_Harry?_

_Do I need to get there?_

_Potter!!!!!_

 

Sorry. The kids just went kinda crazy

I think it’s the name Potter-Malfoy

 

_Can we get to the fucking point?_

 

Mcgonagall is giving me the eye

Like it’s my fault. You should be here

 

_If I do get there it's to murder you for keeping me blind. Where is my child placed?_

 

You won’t believe it

 

_If you keep that up you’re not getting any tonight._

 

I thought you liked it up ;)

And it’s not like you can keep your hands off me, Malfoy.

 

Draco?

Babe?

I was joking

 

_I had a customer, Potter. Unlike you I'm working and not on my phone all the time._

 

We both lost the bet. Are you happy?

 

_Please tell me I’m not the father of a Hufflepuff._

 

You’re not the father of a Hufflepuff?

I love you? Father of my child, love of my life <3

Hufflepuff hot dad... :) Fuck I'm so lucky

 

_You’re about to become a single parent. And what in hell is that symbol supposed to mean? Can't you just write like a normal person? There’s no way a Malfoy is a Hufflepuff._

 

Potter-Malfoy ;)

Have I told you're even hotter now that you're a dad?

 

_Didn't know you had that kink._

 

I have all kinks when it comes to you, Draco

 

_Git. You do realise I'm at work?_

 

I'm at work too. Prick.

 

_I thought that was for later. You’re in front of our child._

 

So she’s our child again? She looks so happy, I wish you could be here

 

_I want pictures. Of Lily. Looking all Hufflepuff. Whatever that means._

_And of the other kind too... Since you're making me use this Muggle thing, I think I should get something out of it._

 

I’m in the great hall, Draco. You want me to get fired?

 

_Like they would. Pictures, Potter_

 

You’ll get the real thing later ;)

 

_I don't feel like waiting. You should get home now._

 

Aren't you at work?

 

 _It's hard to work with a boner._  

 

Shit. How hard are you?

 

_I'm hard as you-should-be-here-now. Is that enough for you?_

 

Not nearly. I want to suck you... hot dad :)

_Fuck. Harry, get here._

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I have a thing for drarry as hot dads? Well. Hope you liked this little thing. Comments are most welcome!


End file.
